The Eight Famous Engines
The Eight Famous Engines was first published in 1957. It was written by the Reverend W. Awdry and illustrated by John T. Kenney. =Stories= Percy takes the Plunge Percy is talking to some tank engines from the Other Railway about the time he helped Thomas while braving bad weather when Henry arrives, tells the the engines to go away and calls Percy silly. Percy responds by reminding Henry about the time he stayed in a tunnel so his paint wouldn't get spoiled and runs away to the harbour, where he sees a board saying "Danger". Thomas tells him to obey it, but Percy wants to know more, and persuades the trucks to push him past it. They do so, but take it too far, and Percy falls into the sea. After a reprimand from the Fat Controller, he is "fished out" and sent to the Works on Henry's goods train. Gordon Goes Foreign When an engine from the Other Railway visits, an argument ensues between it, Gordon and Duck over, of all things, the name of London's big station (the foreign engine says it's Euston, Gordon King's Cross and Duck Paddington.) Gordon wants to find out, but can't go past Vicarstown. However, when the engine that takes the Express to the mainland rolls over, Gordon jumps at the chance to take the train, and the next day the Fat Controller reads in the paper that Gordon recieved a hero's welcome. However, when he returns, Gordon is upset, having discovered that it's "St. Pancras"! Double Header Gordon is exhausted from his trip to London, so James does his work, and when Toby visits on his way to the Works, James brags to him about how important he is. When Toby tries to get a drink at a station, the signalman, who is new to the line, tells them they have to clear the path, and they struggle on. However, Toby's tank was nearly empty to begin with, and he soon runs out of water. The Fireman goes back and asks James to push Toby to the Works. When they get there, some boys think Toby was helping James, who, furious, disappears in a cloud of steam. The Fat Controller's Engines Thomas arrives at the Junction after his last train, when some foreign engines arrives and Percy and Toby tell him the Fat Controller has something planned. At the Big Station, the Fat Controller tells them they are going to England! The next day, Thomas is showing one of the engines, Jinty, around, when he brags of his race, and dents his front when he runs into some buffers. Luckily, he is repaired in time for the trip, and they make it to England safely. =Featured Characters= * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * The Foreign Engine * The Foreign Tank Engines * Edward (does not speak) * Jinty and Pug (do not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) =Trivia= * This book's working title was "The Fat Controller's Engines". * The Reverend W. Awdry apparently originally intended this book to be the last in the series. =Goofs= * In the second illustration of "The Fat Controller's Engines", Jinty and Pug appear to be faceless. However, in the fourth illustration, we can see Jinty clearly laughing at Thomas. Category:Railway Series Books